


the life of kwon jiyong

by ahjusshi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Daesung - Freeform, GTOP, M/M, OT5, Seungri - Freeform, Youngbae, bigbang, choiseunghyun, dongyoungbae, gdragon, jibangguk, kang daesung - Freeform, lee seunghyun, literally had no title for this, seunghyun, taeyang - Freeform, vips - Freeform, will have ships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: kwon jiyong's life in short paragraphs.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just wanted to write a chaptered fic lol  
> other tags will come once this grows lol  
> ships will also come so whoop  
> also im planning for this to be short each part so

**THIS IS PURELY FICTION. NONE OF THE EVENTS ARE TRUE AND ONLY BASED OFF MY IMAGINATION.**

 

**one.**

 

“Jiyong, this is Dong Youngbae.”

Jiyong looked at the boy up and down. He was taller than him, and he had short brown hair and his skin was darker than his own. Jiyong watched him proceed to hid behind his mother’s legs.

Jiyong’s mother cooed. “Aww, what a cutie!”

“C’mon Youngbae,” the boy’s mother said with a chuckle, “don’t be shy.”

Jiyong stepped forward, a big smile on his face and reached a hand out. “Hi, I’m Jiyong.”

At first, the boy didn’t move at all, but Jiyong waited patiently and smiled once more at the shy eyes of the other boy. After a while, the boy finally stepped out and slowly took Jiyong’s hand. “I’m Youngbae.”

Jiyong grinned. “Let’s be best friends.”

 

 


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows, none of this is truly edited.  
> only read by me

**THIS IS PURELY FICTION. NONE OF THE EVENTS ARE TRUE AND ONLY BASED OFF MY IMAGINATION.**

 

 

**two.**

“Ready or not, here I come!” Jiyong heard his friend, Youngbae yell from the other side of the playground. Jiyong suppressed a giggle. He knew Bae wouldn’t find him even if he did laugh, but he still did have to be careful. Bae was really good at hide-and-go-seek, which Jiyong never understood how, but he didn’t really care much because it was fun. Yougbae and Jiyong would always play hide-and-go-seek whenever their parents brought them to the playground and it was also their favorite game to play together. Sometimes, their parents would reward them for some ice-cream after. 

“Jiyongie!” Jiyong heard Youngbae call out his name. Jiyong scooted closer against the slide, hiding under it. He was sure Youngbae wouldn’t find him here even though he had hid here a couple times before. Jiyong decided to slowly peek out from under the slide and look around for his friend.

“Shoot!” Jiyong whispered, scooting back under the slide when he noticed his friend making his way towards the him. Out of the corner of his eye, Jiyong noticed a figure creep up close to him and he panicked on where to go. “Ji—” With one last glance at Bae who had found him, Jiyong dashed out from under the slide and tried to run off to anywhere he could in an attempt to get away from Youngbae. 

Jiyong looked back, smiling immediately when he saw a shocked Youngbae left under the slide and he grinned, one tongue stuck out as he taunted, “Try to catch me n—!” And then Jiyong felt himself trip, panic running through his veins as his hands reached out to lessen the fall.

“Jiyonggie!” Youngbae gasped in shock, running towards his friend. “Are you okay?” 

Jiyong groaned, sitting up on his knees and flinched at the pain from his hands and knees. His eyes stung with tears as he sat back to examine the bruises on his knees. 

“You’re bleeding Jiyonggie!” Youngbae shouted beside him before standing to his feet, “sit here! I’ll go get your mom!” 

As Bae ran off, Jiyong let the tears run down his cheeks as he cried out loudly. His knees were throbbing and his hands hurt as he thought,  _why did this have to happen to me_? 

“Are you okay?” 

Jiyong looked up with tear stained eyes at the new voice, seeing a tall boy with black hair and eyes. Seeing the stranger, Jiyong swallowed his cries and shook his head with a sniffle. 

“It hurts!” 

The boy kneeled beside him, looking down at the bleeding cuts on Jiyong’s knees and reached inside his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Jiyong bit his bottom lip to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes as the boy gently dabbed at his cuts, blowing on them after. Jiyong watched in admiration as the stranger also pulled out a band-aid and put it on his knees. 

“Let me see your hands.” 

Jiyong held out his hands to the boy and watched him wipe the dirt off his hands with his handkerchief. When the boy was done, he looked up at Jiyong, locking eyes with him. With a sniffle and a blush scattering his cheeks, Jiyong looked away and quietly muttered, “Thank you.” 

“Be careful next time,” The boy said. 

Jiyong looked back up now, a small and shy smile on his lips. “I’m Jiyong.” 

“Seunghyun!” 

The two boys looked towards the voice. Jiyong saw a woman, probably around his mother’s age, motioning her hand towards her. 

“I have to go now,” the boy said, catching Jiyong’s attention, “good meeting you, Jiyong.” 

“Bye,” Jiyong replied, watching the tall boy stand and run towards his mom.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess which seunghyun it is ;)   
> jk you probs already know
> 
>  
> 
> it's in the tags too so


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally not edited im sorry   
> if you notice any mistakes, plz inform me or just ignore it lol

****THIS IS PURELY FICTION. NONE OF THE EVENTS ARE TRUE AND ONLY BASED OFF MY IMAGINATION.** **

 

 

**three.**

 

 

It was Jiyong’s first day of first grade and he was extremely nervous. Although he went to preschool and kindergarten in the same school, he had Youngbae in his classes. Now, they were separated into different classes with different teachers and Jiyong had no one he truly really knew.

He waved Youngbae goodbye as they parted ways in the hallway and Jiyong’s nervousness was rising. Without his best friend present, he was shy to initiate conversations with other kids his age and he hoped others would talk to him first.

With a sad frown on his face, Jiyong walked into the classroom, greeted enthusiastically by his teacher, and took a seat at his assigned desk with his name on the top right corner. He was early, so he watched the other kids come in and sit down, some just as seemingly nervous as him and others, talking and laughing with the kids they knew.

Jiyong felt alone and his heart felt like it was at the bottom of his stomach as his eyes threatened to tear up, but his face glowed up immediately once he saw a familiar boy walk in.

The boy noticed Jiyong and nodded with a wave. Jiyong closed his open mouth and quickly waved back, hoping that the boy was sitting next to him.

 _Please, please, please_. Jiyong prayed.

However, his pleas were not coming true when the teacher showed the boy his seat far from Jiyong’s own. Jiyong frowned once again, the shine on his face withering away rapidly and the tears starting to form. The boy noticed.

Jiyong watched as the boy continued to talk to the teacher, pointing at Jiyong in the process. The teacher looked over at the wide-eyed Jiyong who was biting his bottom lip in uneasiness and looked back at the boy and smiled, nodding at whatever he was saying. Then, Jiyong watched the boy quickly bow to the teacher and make his way towards Jiyong.

Jiyong quickly spoke up, “H-Hi!”

The tall boy smiled. “Hello.” He looked at Jiyong’s name on his desk. “Jiyong, nice to see you again, but I feel like every time I see you, you seem to be always sad.”

Jiyong smiled, eyes crinkling as he felt his body fall from the tension he had held for the whole morning wash away.

With a shaky breath, he replied, “Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too proud of this part

**THIS IS PURELY FICTION. NONE OF THE EVENTS ARE TRUE AND ONLY BASED OFF MY IMAGINATION.**

 

**four.**

 

Jiyong smiled with please when his Seunghyun hyung and his best friend, Youngbae got along the first minute they met. It made him feel glad that Youngbae wasn’t mad or jealous that Jiyong had another friend.

The three hung out together at recess and lunch. Seunghyun and Jiyong learned more about each other and became closer. Seunghyun was actually really silly once Jiyong and Youngbae got to know him. And he really liked close contact, so Jiyong and Youngbae got used to the little pecks on the cheeks his friend started giving them when they met up outside of school. Jiyong also found out that his hyung was really smart, helping Jiyong on things he didn’t really understand.

And soon, it was summer break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	5. five.

**THIS IS PURELY FICTION. NONE OF THE EVENTS ARE TRUE AND ONLY BASED OFF MY IMAGINATION.**

 

**five.**

Jiyong first met Daesung when he and Youngbae came over to Seunghyun’s house when he was only eight. Seunghyun had introduced him as his childhood best friend, like Youngbae was to Jiyong. At first, Jiyong didn’t really like the boy because he wouldn't stop smiling. Even when he had tripped while running, he smiled and yelled out, “I’m okay!” before dashing off again, asking anyone to catch him if they can. It creeped Jiyong out, but later he got to love the big and warm smile Daesung would share when they would team up against Youngbae and Seunghyun in cops and robbers or when they would team up to hide whatever their friends would have around them.

Daesung’s smile became a type of medicine that could make a frown turn upside down when feeling sad. When Jiyong was ever feeling down, Daesung was there with hugs and wide smiles to warm his heart. Daesung was the sweetest person Jiyong knew and he was glad Seunghyun had introduced him to Jiyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's been awhile.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is purely my imagination and FICTION; none of these events are real**

**THIS IS PURELY FICTION. NONE OF THE EVENTS ARE TRUE AND ONLY BASED OFF MY IMAGINATION.**

**six.**

“I told you I’m doing this for our family!” Jiyong’s father yelled.

  
Jiyong could hear his mother reply just as loudly as his father had, continuing to argue that he was the breadwinner for the family and the ten-year-old boy wondered when the fight was going to be over.

  
“I wouldn’t be worried over this if you hadn’t already cheated!” Jiyong’s mother had countered back.

  
Jiyong glanced up from between his legs. _What_?

  
“I already told you not to mention that! It’s been three years since then!”

  
“Why? So we could hide the fact that you’ll probably do it again?”

  
“Jiyong is upstairs,” his father hisses loudly, “he’ll hear us!”

  
“I don’t care! He’s going to find out—”

  
A hard smack was heard, following by a moment of silence. Jiyong hoped it was the end, but his hopes were drained when he hard his mother yell again.

  
“How dare you touch me!”

  
Quickly scuttering to his iPad, Jiyong unlocks it and texts the person he knows will make him feel better.

 

Jiyong: hyun  
Seunghyun: hey ji, what’s up?  
J: they’re back at it again :(  
SH: put on your earphones  
SH: now

 

Jiyong quickly gets to his knees, reaching over to his desk and rummaging through his items before grabbing his earphones. Jiyong positioned them inside his ears, only slightly muffling his parents’ sentences. Hurriedly going to his music playlist, Jiyong tries to find the loudest song he has and presses play. Then, Jiyong goes back to his messages and texts his friend.

 

J: im back  
SH: are you playing music?  
J: yes  
J: thank you hyung  
SH: it’s fine ji  
SH: are you ok?  
J: yeah

 

With a sign of relief, Jiyong closes his eyes and lays his head back against his bed. He thought back to the times his family was happy, baking on Saturday mornings and going on trips downtown on Sundays. With those happy thoughts, Jiyong drifted off to sleep with a sad smile on his face.

 

 

 


End file.
